


Bandage

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Bandage

******

The cut over Alex’s eye wasn’t too deep, but it was bleeding rather profusely. Pressing a loose gauze pad to the area, Alex set about tending to the other injured agents as they were wheeled on by towards the infirmary only to be shooed away by the DEO’s seasoned medical staff.

Left to stand in the corridor watching the wounded pass on by in a seemingly-endless procession, she blinked as a gentle hand lightly brushed her arm. Looking up, she blinked as the gauze finally fell off, fluttering past her eye to reveal Astra standing before her. Smirking, Astra silently tugged Alex along towards a relatively private area, gently setting the first aid kit she had tucked under her arm down and opening it.

Directing Alex to sit down on the lab bench, Astra gently sorted through the first aid kit, removing the items within with a practiced ease. Tearing open the antiseptic swabs, she turned back to Alex and gently gripped her chin, tilting her head up and beginning to gently wipe at the wound, earning a slight hiss of discomfort from Alex as the alcohol stung.

Pulling back, Astra looked at her questioningly, but Alex merely shook her head, nodding for Astra to continue. Looking doubtful, Astra did so, but more gently than before. Leaning back, she examined the wound, nodding in silent satisfaction as she tossed the swab away and then pulled out another gauze pad and the medical tape.

Gently folding the gauze, she set it on a strip of tape and then gently applied it to Alex’s forehead, her fingertips grazing across Alex’s skin in a feather-light touch.

Reaching up, Alex gently touched the bandage, finding that it was secure and even small enough not to impede her vision.

“Thanks” she murmured.

“Of course” Astra nodded.

Neither of them moved from their current positions, Alex finding herself mesmerized—as always—by Astra’s eyes, the way they sparkled and glinted in the light.

“Well,” Alex coughed “I should...” she pointed vaguely off at the direction of the corridor.

“Of course” Astra nodded, stepping back as she gathered up the first aid kit.

Slipping out past Astra, Alex reflexively reached up, lightly fingering the bandaged wound, feeling a shiver of sensation that had nothing to do with the wound go through her as she recalled the feeling of Astra’s hands on her skin…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
